Le Petit Carnet
by Lila Flow
Summary: « J’ai croisé son regard et j’ai su que tout avait changé. Ca s’appelle peut être le coup de foudre, qui sait ? » Journal de Blaise Zabini BlaiseGinny
1. Chapitre 1 ¤ Tenace est l'abeille

**¤ Le Petit Carnet ¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, voici une nouvelle fic que je prépare depuis un petit moment. Il s'agit du journal de Blaise Zabini. Cela fait un moment que je voulais écrire une romance avec ce personnage, j'espère que le pairing (bien qu'assez banal) vous plaira. Toutes les informations utiles à la compréhension de cette histoire sont écrites dans la petite note.

En ce qui concerne mes updates, et bien la suite de **Une journée chez les Maraudeurs** ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je bosse sérieusement dessus, et cette histoire le tient particulièrement à cœur. Parallèlement à cette histoire, le journal de Remus verra peut être le jour. Il est écrit mais à savoir si je le publierais … La suite de J**'te hais Potter**, et de **Si je continuais de t'aimer** ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour. Attendez vous donc plutôt à avoir une suite de **DAN**, ou de la saga des **Sens affolés**. La fic **Mal Luné** est laissé un petit peu en suspens, c'est au goût de mon inspiration et du temps dont je dispose qu'elle sera updaté.

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**Titre :** Le petit carnet

**Résumé : **«J'ai croisé son regard et j'ai su que tout avait changé. Ca s'appelle peut être le coup de foudre, qui sait ? » Journal de Blaise Zabini.

**Rating :** T (pour le langage)

**Pairing :** Blaise/Ginny

**Dislaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et les quelques personnages inventés. Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et je ne tire rien de cet histoire, mis à part la joie d'écrire …

**Note (2) :** Je réponds individuellement à chaque review, si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site, laissez moi un mail. ;) En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, j'y répondrais sur mon blog créé à cet effet. Il est noté sur mon profil.

**Petite note : **Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte le tome 5.

Elle se déroule durant la dernière année de Harry P et Cie. Ginny est donc en 6ème année. Voldemort n'a pas encore retrouvé toute sa puissance, il cherche apparemment à réorganiser ses troupes et son pouvoir.

La forme de cette histoire est donc un journal intime du point de vue de Blaise Zabini, il y aura donc parfois des ellipses.

A l'exception des premières lignes, les phrases en italiques désigneront des scènes ou des souvenirs que Blaise décide de noter dans son journal intime. Pour plus de transparence entre le texte écrit au présent et celui au passé, les souvenirs de Blaise seront ainsi écrits en italique.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tenace est l'abeille**

**¤**

_J'ai croisé son regard et j'ai su que tout avait changé._

_Ce en quoi j'avais cru toute ma vie._

_Je ne croyais qu'en lui à présent._

_Ce que j'avais vu toute ma vie._

_Je ne voyais plus que lui maintenant._

_Celui que j'ai cru aimer tout ce temps._

_Quelle folie avais-je eu de croire que j'étais amoureuse de Sieur Harry Potter. Cette rencontre a tout dépassé, mes espoirs, mes rêves, mes croyances._

_Et je crois qu'il a vécu la même chose que moi, au même moment, avec la même intensité, la même force, la même passion._

_Ca s'appelle peut être le coup de foudre, qui sait ?_

* * *

**Journal de Blaise Zabini**

**23 septembre, 21h00 – Dortoir des garçons, Serpentard -**

Une chose étrange est arrivée tout à l'heure.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre, si fort, si fort.

J'ai croisé son regard chocolat, doux, si doux. J'ai entrevu sa chevelure flamboyante, sa peau nacrée, ses lèvres abricot. Et tout mon être s'est embrasé.

Merde.

Je crois que ça s'appelle un coup de foudre.

Serpentard tout puissant, je m'entiche pour une Weasley. Si Drago apprend ça, c'en est fini de moi …

**26 septembre, 10h30**

Ca va faire trois jours que je l'évite. Que le matin, je me lève le plus tôt possible pour manger à la va vite et ne pas la croiser. Que je rase les murs pour ne pas tomber sur son regard. Que je ne vais plus sur le terrain de Quidditch de peur de la voir tournoyer sur son balai. Je crois que j'ai peur de ressentir le tourbillon de la dernière fois.

Je vais essayer de tout oublier.

Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas de mon année.

**30 septembre, 21h15 – Dortoir des garçons, Serpentard –**

J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. D'après lui, la résurrection complète de Vous-Savez-Qui ne va pas tarder. Même si c'est un sang pur, et qu'il adhère complètement aux idées du Mage Noir, il ne veut pas que je rentre dans les ordres en tant que Mangemort. Monsieur veut que je reprenne le flambeau de l'entreprise familial et je n'ai pas le choix.

Mais merde, et ce que je veux, ça compte ? Si j'ai envi de me battre, de faire valoir mes idées, de combattre pour mes valeurs ? Si j'ai envi de rentrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts ?

Il est hors de question que je finisse comme lui. Contraint par la peur à ne pas me battre même si j'adhère aux idées de la guerre, et se contenter de faire de nombreuses donations pour me dire que j'y ai quand même participer. Je ne veux pas être un lâche.

Je suis de la trempe de ma mère de toute façon, l'action dans le sang.

Tout ça m'arrange rien, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui répondre.

Si je lui envois une réponse négative, je suis bon à passer mes vacances à la cave …

**11 octobre, 11h30 – Grande Salle – **

Drago s'est pris une retenue par Mc Gonagall, j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser de rage.

La bande à Potter avait l'air ravi, Weasley se moquait ouvertement, Potter nous regardait de haut, seul Granger semblait calme. C'est peut être ça qui est le plus gênant. Je suis souvent demandé ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de cette Je-Sais-Tout.

De toute façon, je me suis souvent demandé si les moldus avaient un cerveau.

**20 octobre, 15h51 précisément – Salle d'Histoire de la Magie –**

Je me fais chier ! Royalement. Binns est en train de répéter pour la vingtième fois une énième bataille entre Gobelins et Trolls. Je n'en peux plus, 7 ans avec ce type comme prof, c'est à vous donner des envies de suicide ! Alors j'écris mon journal, je ne l'avais pas ouvert depuis … euh le 12 octobre.

Si je m'écoutais, je prononcerais d'une façon théâtrale et dramatique a souhait … « Le jour où tout changea dans ma vie ». Pff, ce serait ridicule, non ? J'aurais l'air de quoi, sérieusement ?

Aïe … Je crois que je viens de me faire repérer par Drago. Il vient juste de me demander « Putain Zabini, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu te mets à écrire ton journal intiiiime comme Pansy ? ». Et il a éclaté de rire. Il a un humour celui là. Evidemment, j'ai rigolé. J'ai vite refermé mon cahier. Malefoy a froncé les sourcils.

Moi, Zabini, réputé pour être le parfait salop, le connard de service, le macho en puissance, j'écris un journal intime. C'est que j'ai vraiment rien de mieux à faire.

Dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu ?

**1er novembre – Gradins du terrain de Quidditch –**

Drago va être furax, Serpentard a encore perdu au Quidditch. Et de beaucoup, 110 à 460. Je sens que je vais encore devoir subir sa mauvaise humeur. Depuis un moment, je le sens stressé, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas un Malefoy qui se confira un jour.

J'ai tout déchiré au dernier devoir de potions, et non c'est pas parce que Rogue avantage les Serpentards, c'est parce que je suis doué.

Au fait, j'ai trouvé une ptite gamine, enfin, elle doit avoir un an de moins que moi, en train de me reluquer …

Margot, je crois.

Je sais pas trop si elle a un cerveau, mais par contre elle a des seins, ça je peux l'assurer. J'me dis qu'elle est vraiment bonne celle-là, alors ni une, ni deux, j'arrive, je lui dis bonjour, et je l'emballe.

On s'est retrouvé dans les serres de botanique après 21h. C'est un bon coup, faut que je la recommande à Drago. Enfin, dans un petit moment, je compte bien en profiter et la baiser quelques jours encore.

**3 novembre – Serre de botanique –**

Il y a eu une bataille de hibou ce matin dans la Grande Salle. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Finalement, Binns ne nous a pas raconté de conneries lorsqu'il a récité l'horrible bataille des Scroutts à pétards.

Tous les élèves se sont mis à courir et crier dans tous les sens. Ce sont des poules mouillées ? Ironique non ?

Les plus censés ont essayé de stopper leur hibou.

Le mien en a terrassé trois ou quatre. Je lui ai donné des miam hibou pour le féliciter.

Ca n'a rien avoir mais il y a eu trois blessés sur le chemin de traverse. Tous des sangs mêlés. A mon avis, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, et il n'y a pas que moi qui le pense.

**5 novembre, 03h15 – Salle commune –**

Avec deux Serpentards de mon année, on a décidé d'aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs cette nuit, histoire d'oublier un peu les derniers évènements. Et puis, s'enfiler deux ou trois bierraubeurres en traversant Poudlard la nuit, c'est toujours mieux qu'une insomnie !

Amadeus, lui n'a pas fait dans la dentelle, après quatre bouteilles, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, à tel point que les tableaux ont commencé à devenir insultant ! Non mais, on se demande qui fait la loi maintenant …

Il faut dire qu'Amadeus ne tient pas l'alcool, il sombrait déjà dans l'ivrognerie après quelques rasades. Ils existent des petits joueurs même parmi les Serpentard !

Bref, on discutait tranquillement, ne pensant rencontrer au détour d'un couloir que notre vieux concierge (qui de toute façon ne sait pas utiliser ses jambes pour courir) ou sa teigne de chatte (à qui j'espère bien crever un œil avant ma dernière année), quand on a vu au loin une lumière de baguette magique s'avancer vers nous.

Après un bref regard lancé à Amadeus et Cyril, un Alohomora lancé à la première porte rencontrée, on s'est glissé dans la salle, laissant la porte entrouverte. Curiosité et malice de Serpentard oblige.

Même dans la pénombre du couloir, j'ai reconnu instinctivement la rousseur caractéristique des Weasley. J'ai reconnu ensuite la voix féminine de la cadette, puis une voix un peu moins féminine.

UN PEU MOINS FEMININE !

Elle se promenait tranquillement avec un certain Erwan. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui.

Alors que sans savoir pourquoi, je me mettais en colère tout seul, j'ai un peu écouté leur conversation.

J'ai vaguement entendu « Tu-Sais-Qui », « Harry », « réorganisation de l'Adé (?) », et surtout « Tu es vraiment sympa, Ginny ».

C'était certes une conversation intéressante mais au possible agaçante.

Erwan, elle a bien dit Erwan ? On va bien voir qui est ce type.

**6 novembre, 15h00 – Salle désaffectée du quatrième étage –**

J'ai trouvé qui était ce Erwan avec qui Weasley parlait.

Un Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle. J'aurais du me douter que c'était un binoclard intello vu la manière pompeuse avec laquelle il lui parlait.

Je me suis un peu renseigné et en fait, il faisait leur ronde de préfet en chef.

J'avais oublié que Dumbledore était assez stupide pour donner le poste de préfet à une Weasley.

Enfin, l'heure de la ronde était quelque peu dépassée mais ils étaient dans leur droit.

Mais quelque chose d'autre m'intrigue, pourquoi ces deux là parlaient-ils de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette Adé ?

Y'a des choses qui tournent par rond dans cette école. C'est une évidence avec un directeur aussi irresponsable de toute façon. En tout cas, je compte bien en apprendre plus sur cette histoire.

**9 novembre – Dortoir des garçons, Serpentard –**

Je suis encore avec la petite Margot, je ne m'en suis pas encore lassé, chose étonnante. Sa conversation est même intéressante parfois.

Je me suis pris une retenue, on nous a surpris dans le placard de Rusard pour cause de « bécotage incessant ».

Pas de chance pour nous, c'est Mc Gonagall qui nous a pris en flagrant délit.

« Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! »

Comme si elle ne s'était jamais fait sauté quand elle était à Poudlard.

Même Rosemarie, la grenouille de Poufsouffle y est passée. Et oui même une gueule de crapaud et un corps d'éléphant peut se faire baiser. Où va le monde ?

**11 novembre – Salle commune –**

J'ai toujours pas eu le temps de chercher à en savoir plus sur cette Adé, mais ça me turlupine assez l'esprit comme ça. Je préfère ne pas en parler à Malefoy, il est tellement buté qu'il dira que c'est un complot dirigé par Potter.

Quoi que, je ne pense pas qu'il est tord à tous les coups …

Ma retenue s'est bien passé, j'ai du laver la salle de métamorphose, ça passe encore. Mais j'ai du ranger et nettoyer le fameux placard de Rusard. Ce fut long est périlleux … Des années de merde laissées par notre bon vieux concierge ! J'ai retrouvé quelques baguettes magiques, j'ai donc résolu le mystère des baguettes perdues d'il y a deux ans. Je soupçonne Rusard (que tout le monde sait Cracmol de vous à moi, c'est une honte de laisser une personne telle que lui dans une école de magie, c'est même plutôt ironique ! ) de les avoir subtiliser pour essayer de pratiquer la magie. En vain apparemment …

Enfin, au moins après ce nettoyage, y'aura plus de place là dedans. Je compte bien emmener ma nouvelle conquête ce soir.

Oui, c'est fini avec Margot. Elle est d'une naïveté sans nom, comme ça faisait huit jours qu'on était ensemble, ce qui est, il faut le dire, un record pour moi, elle croyait que j'étais amoureux.

Moi, Blaise Zabini, amoureux ? Comme si j'allais foutre ma jeunesse en l'air pour une pseudo relation de quelques jours, une partie de jambe en l'air, un beau corps mais une absence de cerveau ?

Huit jours, c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait et c'est bien assez.

**17 novembre, 13h10 – La bibliothèque – **

On commence à avoir beaucoup de contrôles, franchement, ils sont lourds, on n'est même pas en Décembre qu'ils commencent à nous préparer « sérieusement » pour la fin de l'année. Je vois tout à fait Mc Gonagall, droite comme un piquet, regardant la classe : « A partir de maintenant le rythme va s'accélérer, c'est votre avenir qui est en jeu ». Et là, elle se mettrait à pointer et agiter son doigt, signe d'agacement.

Pathétique, je sais pas quel âge elle a, mais elle commence à être sénile.

Enfin, on croule sous les devoirs, on trouve même plus le temps pour les sorties, et accessoirement les filles, et pour certain le Quidditch …

_« Elle daille la vielle ! Mais pour qui elle se prend, nous dire que les études comptent bien plus que le Quidditch, et nous rajouter un devoir de trois parchemins pour notre « arrogance » ? Connasse ! »_

_Malefoy shoota son pied contre une pierre qui traînait. Il n'avait pas accepté de se faire remonter les bretelles par la directrice adjointe lorsqu'il avait fait part de son mécontentement. Selon lui avec tant de devoirs, il ne pourrait plus autant s'entraîner._

_La vielle avait seulement sourit, prononçait d'une voix claire « un devoir supplémentaire de trois parchemins sur les métamorphoses humaines, à me rendre pour le prochain cours, et pour toute la classe … », et elle rajoutait que « de toute façon, les entraînements de Quidditch ne lui servait à rien vu le nombre faramineux de défaite contre Gryffondor qu'il avait encaissé depuis le début de sa scolarité »._

_Je n'avais jamais vu Drago aussi rouge, ça valait le coup rien que pour ça, même si on a un devoir en plus._

_Je lui donnais amicalement un coup sur l'omoplate comme on aime le faire, nous les hommes._

_Comme conclusion, Drago marmonna un « vielle peau »._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Merde, j'étais tellement pris dans l'histoire à la con de Drago que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'écrivais à la vue de tous à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

Weasley m'a vu, la sœur Weasley je veux dire, elle m'a fait un sourire ironique, je crois que je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire cette histoire.

Gros bisous à tous, et à bientôt.

**Lila Flow**


	2. Chapitre2 ¤ Cachettes & autres vachettes

**¤ Le Petit Carnet ¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite de cette histoire. Désolé pour le retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop … Ce deuxième chapitre met en scène Blaise dans son quotidien, vous y verrez une première altercation entre lui et Ginny et vous apprendrez un peu plus des motivations de notre jeune homme.

**Updates :** Je viens tout juste d'updater **DAN**, **J'te hais, Potter !** est en cours d'écriture. Ma fic **Mal Luné** est suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et enfin, je fais passer avant tout **Une journée chez les Maraudeurs**.

**Résumé : **«J'ai croisé son regard et j'ai su que tout avait changé. Ca s'appelle peut être le coup de foudre, qui sait ? » Journal de Blaise Zabini.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, mise à part l'intrigue et les personnages inventés. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette hisroire.

**Rating :** T (pour le langage)

**Pairing :** Blaise/Ginny

**Petite note :** Tout le monde le sait maintenant, les RAR's sont interdits. J'ai donc répondu à ceux qui ont un compte sur ff-net par message. Si vous voulez avoir une réponse à votre review et que vous n'avez pas de compte, laissez moi votre mail et je vous répondrais par là.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cachettes et autres vachettes**

**Journal de Blaise Zabini**

**18 novembre – Salle d'étude des moldus –**

Je suis en cours d'étude des moldus ! Et je n'ai jamais voulu prendre cette option.

Etudier les moldus, et puis quoi encore, faire une thèse sur les Ronflak ?

Dumbledore commence à me les briser. Non mais sérieusement, de quel droit il impose à tous les septièmes années de suivre une option en plus. Une option totalement inutile si vous voulez mon avis !

Je suis en train d'apprendre que les moldus utilisent des « télépheunes » pour communiquer. Comme si c'était pas plus simple une cheminée ! Je vous le dis, inutile, inefficace, chiant, voilà ce que c'est son cours. S'il voulait nous dégoûter encore plus des moldus, il a trouvé le bon moyen.

Je n'arrête pas de repenser à la connerie que j'ai fait à la bibliothèque hier. Weasley prépare quelque chose, j'espère que je vais le découvrir à temps.

**19 novembre, 23h02 – Dortoir des garçons, Serpentard –**

Je me suis renseigné et ce soir, c'était à Weasley de faire sa ronde.

Alors vers 21h30, je suis parti de la salle commune justifiant mon départ par une soudaine colique.

J'ai fureté un peu partout et j'ai enfin trouvé Weasley, toujours en binôme avec Erwan. Ils semblaient moins proches que la dernière fois, je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais ils avaient tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

Vers 22h30, ils se sont séparés, je pense que le Serdaigle a du se rendre à son dortoir, et alors que j'allais reprendre la route vers le mien, pensant que je n'en apprendrais guère plus ce soir, je me suis aperçu que Weasley allait à l'opposé de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Avec la finesse qui est la mienne, je l'ai suivi. Elle s'est arrêtée devant une porte à laquelle je n'avais jamais fait attention. Elle est restée quelques secondes devant la porte puis elle est entrée.

Alors que j'allais la suivre, j'ai entendu un bruit de robe qui se froisse derrière moi, et ensuite une voix froide que je connaissais très bien.

« Et bien Monsieur Zabini, que faîtes vous dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive. Vous n'êtes pas préfet en chef à ce que je sais ? »

Je n'ai réussi qu'à barbouiller certains mots, trop occupé à penser à ce que Weasley faisait.

« Vous avez de la chance que je vous connaisse si bien. Repartez dans votre dortoir, et que je ne vous reprenne pas après le couvre feu ! »

Alors qu'il partait, je me retournais pour continuer mon enquête, mais la porte qu'avait ouverte la rouquine n'était plus sous mes yeux.

**20 novembre, 10h00 – Cours de sortilèges et enchantements –**

Depuis une heure, Flitwick proclame la magnificence de coup de poignet, l'importance de l'intonation de la voix, l'idéale gestuelle du corps, la parfaite maîtrise et connaissance de sa baguette.

Ces cours de sortilèges théoriques me gavent ! J'en peux plus, j'en viens à me demander si Binns n'aurait pas lancé un sortilège au Directeur des Serdaigle tellement ses cours sont soporifiques …

Je me suis levé tôt ce matin pour essayer de retrouver cette salle. Impossible.

J'irai à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure pour chercher une carte de Poudlard.

**14h30 – Grande Salle –**

J'ai reçu un hibou de Margot. Elle a l'air complètement désespérée et veut qu'on se remette ensemble.

Je crois que je vais lui accorder cette chance, peut être que je penserais moins à certaines choses.

**21 novembre, 12h30 – Bibliothèque –**

Je loupe le repas mais ça fait rien, cette histoire de salle invisible m'obsède.

J'ai cherché sur les trois quart des cartes que j'ai trouvé, et il n'y a rien.

Enfin, entre les cartes qui ne renseignent sur un seul étage, les cartes gribouillées par les élèves (« J'ai rencontré un Gryffondor, il est trop sympa ! », « Drago Malefoy, il est trop sexy ! Dommage que ce soit un Serpentard … »), les cartes qui bougent toutes seules et les grimoires qui refusent de s'ouvrir, je commence à saturer !

Et je commence surtout à avoir faim. De toute façon, Margot me gardera un morceau de pain et de gâteau.

**22 novembre – Couloir du troisième étage –**

Je crois qu'un détour par la section interdite devient non négligeable …

**23 novembre, 17h10 – Parc de Poudlard –**

Il fait beau mais un peu froid alors j'en profite pour écrire dehors à l'abri des regards.

Ce soir, c'est décidé, en début de soirée j'espionne Weasley pendant sa garde, et ensuite je fais un saut dans la section interdite. J'espère que je ne me ferais pas repérer.

Margot va sans doute gueuler, mais je m'en fou, il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe.

**20h30, – Salle commune des Serpentards –**

Merde, j'avais oublié que ce soir on a une réunion entre Serpentard. Je ne vais pas pouvoir filer la rouquine ! Fais chier.

**23h00**

Tout le monde est parti de la salle commune, la réunion est enfin terminée. Je dois dire que j'en suis soulagée même si cette réunion était loin d'être inintéressante. Seulement j'ai une petite réserve à poser et je dois dire que regarder une dizaine de filles baver devant le Grand Drago Malefoy n'est pas la meilleure de mes occupations.

Seul les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient conviées, nous avons estimés qu'au-delà, la confiance n'était pas assez grande, et comme tout le monde le sait, un Serpentard ne prend jamais trop de risque. Il calcule, il manipule et il dose le danger.

Entre nous, je ne vois pas tous les membres de la réunion Mangemorts.

Certains ne sont pas assez doués dans le combat rapproché, d'autres sont trop intellectuels pour manier à leur guise les sorts de torture et de magie noire (très utile si vous voulez mon avis) et enfin d'autres ne plairaient pas tout court à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Et puis tous n'aiment pas le sang et la mort (bien qu'appréciable pour faire accélérer les choses), ce qui est un élément essentiel pour entrer dans le monde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas spécialement attiré par la torture, la souffrance, la vengeance mais je dois dire que j'adhère à un certain nombre d'idées de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et à choisir, voilà vers quel chemin je me destine.

Personnellement je n'ai pas une aversion totale pour les Sang de Bourbe même si je limiterais leur intrusion dans les écoles de magie, et je dois dire que je devrais me forcer pour les étriper lorsque je serais Mangemort (parce que oui, je vais – essayer de – tenir tête à mon père). Mais il faut toujours faire des sacrifices dans la vie, et pour vivre dans un monde tel que je le rêve, je suis prêt à m'enrôler sans aucune once d'hésitation (oui presque).

Notre réunion a quand même un peu tourné en rond, le plus palpitant étant lorsque Drago nous a révélé quelques informations sur Vous-Savez-Qui. Il nous a bien confirmé que l'attaque du 3 novembre sur les Sang-mêlés (tous blessés) avait bien été commise par des Mangemorts.

« Tactique d'intimidation », nous a-t-il dit.

Entre nous, je pense plutôt « attaque ratée ».

Je n'aurais pas vu Margot aujourd'hui, tanpis, elle s'y fera à la longue.

Il est juste 23h00, je pourrais très bien essayer de trouver la plus jeune des belettes mais je dois dire que ça m'épuise, toutes ses recherches. On verra demain, de toute façon, une Weasley peut bien attendre !

**24 novembre**

Je n'ai toujours pas filé Weasley, de toute façon ce n'est pas son tour de garde (on délie très facilement la langue d'un préfet ivre …) et je ne sais pas si elle prendrait le risque de sortir et de croiser un préfet d'une autre maison que la sienne. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas une Serpentard.

Je ne suis pas non plus allé à la Section Interdite de la Bibliothèque, je trouve Miss Teigne un peu trop active ces derniers temps. Elle a pris une dose de fortifiants ou quoi ?

Je crois que je vais aller dehors, il ne pleut pas, c'est un temps idéal pour faire un tour en balais au mois de novembre.

**25 novembre, 12h00 – Bibliothèque – **

Margot m'a largué.

Cette connasse a osé me larguer !

Cette salope a osé me larguer en public !

Cette pétasse a osé me larguer en public, dans la Grande Salle !

J'en reviens toujours pas, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure là (c'était il y'a 40 minutes environ), mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ce genre d'histoire fait le tour de Poudlard en moins de deux.

Le tombeur de Poudlard s'est fait avoir ! Je savais que j'aurais du la jeter plus tôt.

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de la garder aussi longtemps à cette grognasse ?

Elle m'a sorti d'un ton arrogant qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça, que je n'étais pas là pour elle, que je ne prenais pas soin d'elle et qu'elle avait trouvé du réconfort auprès d'un Serdaigle de sixième année. Il lui aurait montré en une heure plus de tendresse que moi en presque deux semaines. Foutaises ! Il veut la mettre dans son lit, enfin, maintenant, c'est son problème.

Manquerait plus qu'il s'appelle Erwan ce petit connard et là je pète un câble !

**12h25 – Toujours à la Bibliothèque –**

Drago est venu me voir, il s'est nonchalamment assis sur ma table et m'a posé une question.

Une question !

Ce n'est pas que ce soit si unique que ça (même si Malefoy est royalement centré sur sa petite personne) mais c'est qu'il m'a posé Une question.

« Ca va ? »

Quand Drago Malefoy vous pose ce genre de question, c'est que non, ça ne va pas et qu'il ait au courant avant vous.

Par habitude, je réponds oui, tout en me demandant ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me dire.

« Tu m'avais pas déjà parlé d'un Erwan ? »

J'ai failli m'enfoncer dans le sol tellement je bouillais de rage.

Alors c'est donc ça qu'il est venu m'annoncer, cette petite conne sort avec le fameux Erwan.

Alors qu'on n'avait pas échangé un mot, Drago m'a lancé un coup de tête, un de ces haussements de sourcils si spéciaux et ait parti de sa démarche si arrogante qui fait craquer toutes les filles.

Deux options se posaient face à moi.

Réduire la table en miette. Me venger. Massacrer Erwan. Me venger.

Commencer mes devoirs comme j'avais prévu de le faire.

Etonnamment, j'ai pris la solution la plus raisonnable. Je ne devais vraiment pas aller bien.

Après la venue de Drago, un élève de deuxième année est venu me demander une plume, s'il n'avait pas été un Gryffondor ça aurait pu passer, mais non, il faut que ce soit un de ces connards de Rouge et Or qui vienne me faire chier !

**12h40 – Encore et toujours à la Bibliothèque –**

J'étais tranquillement en train de faire mon devoir de Métamorphoses (je m'appliquais, on sait jamais, avec la déglinguée que j'ai comme prof), et je pensais être tranquillement installé (je m'étais mis dans un coin, après avoir été interrompu deux fois) à l'abri des regards indiscrets quand j'ai entendu un raclement de gorge.

Vous me connaissez, j'ai gardé mon calme, mon self control (le livre que j'ai acheté récemment à la dernière foire au bazar de Pré-Au-Lard sur la technique zen marche à merveille !) lorsque j'ai encore entendu un second raclement de gorge, là, j'ai bien été obligé de me dire que les gens aimaient me casser les couilles, et que ça commençait à me les briser, sérieux !

Troisième raclement de gorge, je lève vivement la tête, prêt à en découdre avec l'abruti qui s'amuse avec moi.

Et je reste là, devant une crinière rousse, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la voix.

J'avais oublié comment ses yeux rieurs et malicieux reflétaient la lumière, comment son sourire mutin mettait en valeur ses pommettes, comment ses cheveux roux semblaient s'enflammer à chaque instant.

Comment ais-je pu me contenter de cette simple Margot quand le feu et la passion semblent être incarné en une seule personne ?

« Alors, on s'est fait larguer par sa petite copine Zabini ? Pas de chance, toi qui venais d'exploser ton record, 12 jours avec la même fille ? »

Et voilà, en une heure et demi, tout le monde devait le savoir.

« Qu'est ce que ça fait, de se faire jeter ? T'avais jamais du connaître ça, non ? »

_Comment s'était le nom du livre déjà ? ABC de la recherche de la sérénité_, _aux éditions Padempoul. On respire, calmement, on imagine une plage, un cocotier, un jus de citrouille, une chocogrenouille. Un gnome, on massacre le gnome par la pensée, on lui arrache les oreilles, on lui tord le cou et on se sent bien …_

« Et dis moi Weasley, ça fait quoi de se prendre un vent. Erwan, ça te dit bien quelque chose ? Tu semblais bien l'aimer non ? Lui en tout cas, il a l'air de l'apprécier à Margot … »

Elle est devenue blanche d'un coup, elle a serré les poings et moi je crois que j'en ai marqué un, de point !

« Qu'est ce que ça fait, de plus pouvoir se vider maintenant ? » m'a-t-elle dit de manière on ne peut plus qu'agressive.

« Franchement, de toi à moi, je n'aurais aucune difficulté de trouver un autre vide couilles dans cette école … »

Je la savais ultra féministe et impulsive, et j'adore jouer avec elle.

Elle s'est approchée de moi, et même si c'est une fille, moi assis, elle debout, tremblante de rage, ses cheveux roux frisottant en cet instant, j'en menais pas large.

Je me suis levé, en la regardant dans les yeux, non elle ne me faisait pas peur (pas peur du tout …).

« Tu te crois plus fort que tout le monde ? Mais les filles ne sont pas toutes aveugles ! », Ça elle me l'a presque craché à la figure.

J'ai rigolé, j'adore la voir comme ça, elle est tellement belle quand elle est hors d'elle.

« Non, mais ce sont toutes des chiennes. »

Je crois que ça ne lui a pas plus, mais ça m'a fait du bien de lui fermer son « claque merde ». J'adore cette expression, elle a tellement de cachet …

Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, mais elle, elle croyait ce que je disais, alors, ça faisait bien l'affaire.

Elle a levé la main pour me gifler, et j'ai juste eu le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur ma joue.

Je l'ai plaqué, mais pas trop fort (je reste un gentleman) contre le mur le plus proche, et j'allais lui envoyer une réplique cinglante quand je me suis rappelé que je n'étais pas Drago Malefoy et que je n'avais ni sa verve ni son talent d'orateur.

J'allais lui envoyer une réplique cinglante quand je me suis aperçu que je sentais le sang pulser au niveau de son poignet, fermement maintenu par ma main.

J'allais lui envoyer une réplique cinglante quand je me suis aperçu que ses yeux avaient de délicieux éclats dorés.

J'allais lui envoyer une réplique cinglante quand je me suis aperçu que ses lèvres étaient bien plus rouges que je ne le pensais.

J'allais lui envoyer une réplique cinglante quand je me suis aperçu de son souffle qui glissait contre mon cou.

J'allais lui envoyer une réplique cinglante quand je me suis aperçu que mes lèvres s'approchaient bien trop près des siennes, que ma main ne retenaient plus aussi fermement son poignet mais caressait doucement sa paume, que sa poitrine se soulevaient bien trop vite pour un sentiment de colère et que son visage n'inspirait que la grâce.

C'est alors que je me suis rappelé pourquoi je l'avais tellement évité ces deux derniers mois.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième opus.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu et que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt !

**Lila Flow**


	3. Chapitre 3 ¤ Complications

**¤ Le Petit Carnet¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. Les choses se compliquent un petit peu, et la vie de Drago va basculer. Blaise sera-t-il là pour le réconforter ? Blaise va-t-il enfin s'avouer son attirance pour Ginny ? En tout cas, il y a de la concurrence dans l'air …

**Updates :** Et bien, rien n'a été trop avancé étant donné que je me suis consacré à l'écriture de ce chapitre et du suivant.

**Résumé : **« J'ai croisé son regard et j'ai su que tout avait changé. Ca s'appelle peut être le coup de foudre, qui sait ? » Journal de Blaise Zabini.

**Rating :** M (par sûreté)

**Pairing :** Blaise/Ginny

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux ou autres objets créés par J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'intrigue et les personnages ajoutés m'appartiennent. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Petite note :** Tout le monde le sait maintenant, les RAR's sont interdits. J'ai donc répondu à ceux qui ont un compte sur ff-net par message. Si vous voulez avoir une réponse à votre review et que vous n'avez pas de compte, laissez moi votre mail et je vous répondrais par là.

**Review anonyme : **Merci à **ykyrya**. Et évidemment, les auteurs sont tous des sadiques ! Lol

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Complications**

**Journal de Blaise Zabini**

**Dimanche 25 novembre, 12h50 – comme toujours, à la Bibliothèque –**

J'ai failli (notez bien le « failli ») embrasser la rouquine !

Je dis bien failli parce que (après avoir revu - rapidement je dois le dire - la possibilité de partir en courant, mon visage s'est rapproché de Ginny, j'ai fermé les yeux, je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres, et je ne pensais plus à rien) une main est venue s'écraser sur ma joue avec une violence folle. J'ai toujours la marque, c'est pour dire !

La plus petite des Weasley m'a giflé !

Le plus bizarre c'est qu'après avoir osé un tel geste sur ma magnifique personne, elle a ancré mon regard dans le sien, ses lèvres ont tremblé, comme prête à s'excuser, et elle est partie tout d'un coup, plus troublée que moi.

Les filles, c'est décidément compliqué !

**Lundi 27 novembre**

Je réfléchissais, si Weasley n'avait pas été tenté par ce baiser, elle m'aurait repoussé dès le début non ?

**Mardi 28 novembre, 9h30 – Salle d'Histoire de la magie –**

A moins qu'elle n'ait eu peur ?

**9h40, Malheureusement, toujours en Salle d'Histoire de la magie**

Elle n'est pas du genre à avoir peur, non ?

**10h00**

Elle a été tentée. C'est sur.

C'est sur ?

**10h02**

Oui, c'est sur.

**10h20**

Plus que 40 minutes à tenir. Et puis de toute façon, si elle avait eu peur, elle aurait appelé de l'aide.

**10h25**

Non, un Gryffondor n'appellerait pas à l'aide.

**10h27**

Ils sont bien trop stupides pour ça.

**10h30**

Oui, oui, elle a été tenté.

**15h15 – Salle désaffectée du quatrième étage –**

Ma dernière conquête vient de se casser, un peu de sport fait du bien.

Depuis le coup que m'a fait Margot, je n'avais pas refait l'amour, trois jours, c'est bien trop long.

D'ailleurs, j'étais en train de réfléchir à la possible vengeance contre ce connard d'Erwan (et puis quoi encore, deux jours avant il voulait se taper Weasley ! Il n'y a que deux beaux gosses, que deux tombeurs, que deux rois du sexe dans cette école. Faut pas qu'il compte nous voler la vedette !) quand j'ai appris d'une copine à Margot, cette blonde (dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom) à la poitrine insignifiante, que le jeune Serdaigle était à l'infirmerie.

Il est devenu bleu vif et crache des tarentules toutes les dix secondes (parait-il qu'il en a une peur bleue), je soupçonne Malefoy d'être sur ce coup là. Merci mon frère !

**Mercredi 29 novembre**

Tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Ginny. Je crois qu'elle m'évite, elle a pris un de ses camarades de classe par le col et s'en ait servi de cachette.

Entre nous, c'est pas à Poufsouffle qu'elle aurait du être envoyée ?

**Jeudi 30 novembre – Salle de potions –**

Dans la semaine prochaine, on a un nouveau cours, c'est exclusivement pour les dernières années et même s'il est obligatoire, la plupart des élèves vont sécher.

Il est dispensé pour les quatre maisons en même temps, et exceptionnellement, aura lieu dans la Grande Salle.

Initiation à la médecine magique.

Ca en jette, non ?

Je crois que je vais m'y pointer, ça m'a toujours intéressé ça.

J'ai parlé à Malefoy, je voulais le remercier du coup qu'il a fait à ce petit con de Serdaigle quand il m'a affirmé n'y être pour rien. Il a fait une petite recherche et apparemment ce serait Potter qui aurait tout manigancé.

Pffff, encore un qui en pince pour la rouquine. Pathétique !

Va falloir que je ferme ce bouquin, Rogue me jette des coups d'oeils inquiétants et persistants …

**11h00 – Salle d'étude des moldus –**

Je savais très bien qu'une bonne nouvelle n'arrivait jamais sans malheurs. Le professeur d'études des moldus, apprenant le cours d'initiation à la médecine magique, a trouvé l'idée excellente et a proposé à Dumbledore de reprendre le même schéma mais de l'accentuer vers le monde moldu.

Initiation à la médecine moldue.

Tout de suite, ça en jette moins.

Et notre directeur, en abruti absolu, a trouvé sa proposition intéressante et très instructive. Résultat, on a tous cours dans la Grande Salle, un après midi entier, et surtout samedi prochain !

Je ne pourrais même pas voir les pom - pom girl s'entraîner pour le match de dimanche !

**Vendredi 1er décembre**

J'ai eu une discussion importante avec Drago. Il pense sérieusement à recevoir la Marque aux prochaines vacances, c'est-à-dire dans vingt jours.

Même si je souhaite rejoindre ses rangs, je ne me vois pas Mangemort et continuer mes études à Poudlard. Trop de risques.

Comme continuer à baiser avec les filles de toutes les maisons si j'ai le tatouage sur mon bras ?

**Samedi 2 décembre, 00h55 – Dortoirs des Serpentard –**

Je viens d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la réserve et je n'ai rien trouvé en ce qui concerne « l'adé ». En tout cas, j'ai emprunté un livre de cartes qui a l'air assez complet. Je l'ai rangé dans la malle de ma famille (fermée à double tour par une quinzaine de sorts anciens) et je le regarderais plus demain. Là mes yeux se ferment tout seul. J'espère que je trouverais cette salle invisible, je me demande vraiment ce que c'est.

Une dernière chose, j'ai entrevu Ginny près du lac, juste en maillot de bain (seigneur !), heureusement pour elle que Rogue ou Rusard ne l'a pas pris en flagrant délit, elle aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Si vous voulez mon avis, ces restrictions de ports des maillots de bain sont tout à fait inutiles. Bien que je ne vois pas la réelle utilité de maillot de bain dans une école, mes yeux, eux, en voient la parfaite obligation.

J'étais à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, derrière un buisson, caché comme un voleur. Je regardais partout pour m'assurer que personne ne pouvait me voir. Je l'ai observé quelques minutes, et Merlin seul sait à quel point c'était excitant !

**Dimanche 3 décembre – Salle désaffectée du quatrième étage –**

Il fait étonnamment beau, et en ce dimanche 3 décembre, tout le monde est dehors en attendant le match de Quidditch.

Il n'aura rien d'exceptionnel, c'est juste un match amical entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Ce matin, Potter s'en est pris à Drago, qui pour une fois (ça m'arrive de le défendre) n'avait rien fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à Potter en ce moment, mais il est sur les nerfs. Peut être qu'il sent que Vous-Savez-Qui devient de plus en plus fort, va savoir.

Au petit déjeuner, quand les hiboux ont envahi la Grande Salle, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai vu Drago quitter en quatrième vitesse la table, le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude. Je suis parti à sa recherche mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ça ne sent pas bon. La seule fois où je l'ai revu depuis, c'était lors de sa rencontre explosive avec le Survivant. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'a pas remarqué les piques cinglantes que lui lançait Potter. Celui-ci allait en venir aux mains lorsque Mc Gonagall est arrivé.

Pour une fois elle a été juste, Potter a tout pris et Drago s'en est sorti sans dommages. Elle a eu un regard compatissant pour mon ami, ce qui a, je le sais, dégoûté Drago. Et avant même que je puisse lui parler, il est partit sans se retourner.

J'ai entendu Ronald Weasley maudire sa directrice. Potter m'a regardé dans les yeux, il n'y avait plus la petite lueur de malice que Drago m'avait confié avoir aperçu un jour.

Alors, pendant que tout le monde se prélasse sous le soleil de décembre, j'en profite pour regarder un peu le livre que j'ai emprunté à la réserve. En tout cas, j'espère que ça passera inaperçu. Je pense le replacer avant la fin de la semaine.

Je n'arrive même pas à calculer combien ce livre possède de pages tellement il est immense. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir feuilleté pas loin de deux cent. Pour l'instant, j'ai repéré les plans des cachots et des passages secrets que je connaissais déjà, bien que j'ai appris qu'il y avait un passage pour se rendre directement à la Chambre des Secrets (Génial, pas besoin de subir les hurlements désespérés de Mimi), c'est bizarre que Drago ne m'en est jamais parlé, le petit saligaud. J'ai ensuite reconnu le passage secret qui mène des cachots à la cuisine (Serpentard a toujours été le plus gourmant), et le passage qui relie le hall d'entrée au septième étage (parfait pour les faignants).

Merci Merlin que seul quelques élèves en connaissent l'existence sinon même les passages secrets seraient bouchés !

**Lundi 4 décembre, 15h30 – Salle de sortilèges –**

C'est ce matin qu'a eu lieu l'initiation à la médecine magique. C'était vraiment génial, j'ai été scotché du début à la fin.

Les intervenants étaient vraiment intéressants et professionnels, et je dois avouer que pour une fois, Albus Dumbledore a eu une idée de génie !

Comme je m'en doutais, nous n'étions que les trois quart des septièmes années, et les Gryffondor, en gentil toutou étaient tous présents. Drago n'était pas là, pourtant je suis sur qu'il aurait adoré. Une bonne partie de l'initiation était consacré à l'importance des potions et des concoctions de crèmes et autres décoctions dans la médecine magique. J'ai pris quelques notes, dans les grandes lignes, je lui refilerais si ça l'intéresse.

Etonnamment (ou pas), Drago s'est placé à cinq mètres de moi et ne parle à personne. Heureusement que le cours de Sortilèges est jumelé avec Serdaigle, sinon, il y aurait eu du gaz dans l'air.

**Mardi 5 décembre, 9h00 – Salle de Métamorphoses –**

Oui, j'ose écrire pendant ce cours. La découverte que j'ai fait est bien trop importante pour attendre plus tard.

Ce matin, je me suis levé plus tôt que tout le monde (aux aurores, même) pour feuilleter les cartes du livres, histoire de, me suis-je dit.

Ca faisait à peu près dix minutes que je m'y été attelé, quand je suis tombé sur une carte représentant une seule salle bien étrange.

Elle clignotait et semblait changer d'endroits très souvent. Les fondations de cette salle semblaient aussi se renouveler constamment.

En dessous de ce plan très spécial qui avait attiré mon regard, le nom de cette pièce y était inscrit.

La salle sur demande.

J'essaierais ce soir de me pointer là où j'ai vu Ginny y entrer. On verra bien ce qui se passera maintenant que je connais son existence.

**Mercredi 6 décembre, 7h45 – Salle de bain du dortoir des Serpentard –**

Hier soir, en essayant d'aller retrouver la salle et après avoir été remis le livre dans la réserve (je ne suis pas un voleur, mais maintenant que je connais l'existence de ce livre, je l'emprunterais peut être plus souvent …), je me suis fais pincer par un préfet, ou plutôt une préfète.

Et évidemment, avec la chance que j'ai, comme toujours, c'est Ginny Weasley qui m'a trouvé.

« 30 points en moins pour Serpentard, Zabini. Qu'est ce que tu fous dans le château à cette heure ? »

Note : il était juste 23h30.

Je me suis fait tout petit et je suis parti vers les cachots sans lui répondre.

Ma joue se rappelait trop bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Bref, ce n'est pas hier soir que j'ai pu continuer mes recherches.

**10h00 – Salle de divination –**

Ce matin, en recevant le courrier, tout le monde (on est tous abonné à la Gazette) a appris LA nouvelle. La nouvelle qui a fait comprendre à tout le monde le comportement de Drago. La nouvelle qui fait les gros titres du journal le plus lu de la communauté anglaise sorcière.

_**LUCIUS MALEFOY EMPRISONNE À AZKABAN**_

_L'aristocrate de renom, soupçonné depuis des années d'être un Mangemort, a été capturé par deux brillants aurors, Nymphadora Tonks et Maugrey Fol Œil._

_Suite en page 3._

Drago, égal à lui-même, est resté maître de ses émotions. Evidemment, il avait appris la nouvelle autrement que par la Gazette. J'aurais peut être du chercher à en savoir plus au lieu de l'avoir laissé tranquille. Il n'a pas baissé les yeux et alors que les chuchotements s'intensifiaient, Dumbledore, gratifiant Drago d'un sourire compatissant, a réclamé le calme dans la Grande Salle.

Avant d'entrer en cours de divination, j'ai essayé d'avoir une discussion avec lui, en vain.

J'ai entendu sa respiration devenir hachée quand la prof a essayé de deviner l'avenir de Drago « après la terrible tragédie qu'il vient de subir ». C'est peut être invraisemblable, mais je suis persuadé qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

**17h00 – Bibliothèque –**

Tout à l'heure, je sors de la serre de botanique, en comptant bien me diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch puisque j'ai un trou à ce moment de la journée, je repense à un endroit bien précis. Celui où j'ai sauté l'autre, Margot, oui c'est ça. Ca me fait sourire, et je bande, oui je bande rien qu'à repenser comment elle ondulait des hanches pour mieux sentir mon sexe en elle. Comment elle criait quand je m'enfonçais, plus vite, plus fort. Elle aime ça, la petite.

Tout en souriant, j'avance et puis plus rien. Je vois rouge.

Et là, c'est le hic, la grosse connerie, la merde pas possible.

Quelqu'un vient de me rentrer dedans, m'a renversé, et ait couché sur moi.

Maintenant, je sais que Merlin ne m'a jamais aimé.

Je vois rouge.

Des cheveux roux.

Une odeur de vanille.

Des yeux bruns qui me regardent bizarrement, interrogateurs, amusés.

Un mouvement du bassin qui se fait plus précis, sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

Et quelques mots.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais Zabini … Plus capable de maîtriser ses pulsions et ses hormones d'adolescent boutonneux ? »

Je l'ai repoussé tant bien que mal, et j'ai rigolé à sa blague.

Elle a été décontenancée, et je suis parti sans un regard (bien décidé à filer sous la douche froide la plus proche).

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai eu le dernier mot.

* * *

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt !

**Lila Flow**


End file.
